


Of sunsets & cigarette smokes

by leeknowaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Sunsets, just minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowaki/pseuds/leeknowaki





	Of sunsets & cigarette smokes

"Time bends only either when you want it to slow down or go faster and it does the contrary." 

Minho turns his gaze to the man who just spoke, not remembering when he sat himself there. Either he was too quiet or Minho was just too spaced out, he couldn't really care less at all. 

The man stares intently at the horizon painted in both reddening oranges and a strong purple hue which Minho was just watching a while ago. He raises an eyebrow at the stranger who is technically in his personal space, actually not. Minho just doesn't really like people getting too close to him, considering a five meter personal space as he silently rules it. The man turns his head to meet Minho's confused gaze, lending a hand out as he speaks.

"The name's Jisung, Han Jisung." He made his best attempt to show off a friendly smile, not that it was ever too hard for him. Minho just looks like someone who isn't really that easy to please. Instead of shaking Jisung's hand, he plainly just took a glance at his hand and back up to look him in the eyes. 

Jisung might have figured he could be scaring Minho with the sudden approach, because he made an obvious back tracking of his hand and a subtle clearing of his throat before speaking again.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Minho just blinks repeatedly, now with an even more unreadable expression as his face turns completely blank.

"What was it you said about time, again?"

Jisung lets out a soft chuckle before retorting his gaze back into the sunset, nodding his head once at it, "I said time is a bitch." 

Minho's eyebrows crumpled for a second before coming to realize the person in front of him must've had the world up on his shoulders to have the gall to speak of such vague, almost nonsensical, things out of nowhere and to a complete stranger. He just hummed a response, following where Jisung's gaze meet the horizon where somewhat a collision of sunflowers and roses dwell in both peaceful and chaotic hues up in the sky. 

They sat there in silence for quite a few minutes before Minho heard a faint sound of thin carton being flicked open, barely even heard over the sounds of the soft waves crashing against the pile of huge rocks a few hops away from where they're sat on. 

Jisung's slightly muffled voice came after.

"Do you smoke?" a cigarette already sitting in between his lips and a lighter in his hand, Minho made sure to not look disgusted by the sight because he is not. But the mere thought of this stranger still being here and, much to his luck, still talking to him makes his expressions alter a little against his will. He shakes his head.

"You don't mind if I would, then?" 

Minho just shrugged, he honestly don't mind anything at this point. He really just want some peace and quiet. The truth is Minho just moved in the neighborhood two days ago and he's beyond thankful to have found a place such as this to spend his lonesome afternoons at but the least he really need right now is someone to break the silence. But the more he denies it to himself, his eyes just keeps on drawing themselves back to the stranger beside him. And as much as Minho hates to admit it, the longer he stares, the more pleasing the sight gets and he's never even been interested in anyone or anything at all. But this Han Jisung is way too beautiful to even try and look away from. Maybe he could use some company after all. 

The said boy is probably in his early twenties. Hell, Minho would even say he's in late teens but Jisung looks quite matured with his eyes slightly hooded even against the altering colors of the skies and smoke gradually escaping his adorable plumped lips. 

The sunset was nice but Jisung looked way better. Not that he'd ever admit to that though, the last thing he'd want to do is to fall in love not even a week in this new environment. 

Minho snaps out of his thoughts when Jisung let out a soft knowing chuckle, not even turning to face him. "You're missing the beautiful sunset, mister. Isn't that what you came here for?"

Minho, suddenly realizing he's been staring at Jisung all throughout his entire huff and puff, quickly turned to where the sun submerges in the horizon, only to realize that it's barely even there anymore. How long has it been? Han Jisung must've been right with time being a bitch because now he needs to go home and ponder about what better things to do with his life again. 

Jisung flicks the cigarette butt off his fingers before standing up, patting the back of his pants promptly before letting out a sigh. His hands, as if out of an old habit, rests naturally on his hips. Minho just stared up at him all the while.

"Well, actually, I knew you weren't from anywhere around here." Minho's brows furrowed slightly, "Don't worry I'm not stalking you, I just saw you moved in the other day. I live just right across the street. I wanted to come by and greet you but don't seem like you'd want that." 

Jisung hopped off the rock and is about to leave without even waiting for a response, not that he expected one though because the latter doesn't really look like he's interested enough to speak at all, but he turned back around only to see Minho staring right back at him. 

"Oh, and welcome to the neighborhood." he uttered with his hands spread wide open as if he owns the entire city lands, sporting a wide, almost too warm, grin across his lips. "And, you're sitting on my spot." 

For a second Minho actually took a quick glance on where he's sitting and is ready to point out that it doesn't have Jisung's name on it but Jisung was quick to counter before he could even speak.

"Don't worry, I'd love to share it with you. You're prettier than the sunset, anyway."


End file.
